tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Akaviri Movement Techniques
Akaviri Movement Techniques are special movement abilities available to only the the practitioners of Spirit Pressure, through combining their Spirit Pressure usage with their movement. It is an incredibly versatile skill able to enhance speed and allow expanded mobility to those who practice it. The reason why the Akaviri have such an advanced three dimensional movement system is because these movement abilities were originally not created to fight other Spirit Pressure users. The Akaviri hunted dragons in the past and these abilities allowed them to control the flow of battle and subdue dragons with ease. Only later was the further development of movement techniques stimulated by battles between Spirit Pressure users. Spirit Pressure is a necessary skill before one can start learning any Akaviri Movement Technique, with the bare minimum being completion of Foundation Building and entry into the Self Awareness stage. Hence, the Tang Mo are not known to be able to use any Akaviri Movement Techniques based on Spirit Pressure, limiting the use of this to the Tsaesci, Ka Po Tun and Kamal. Tsaesci Form Movement Arts The Tsaesci Movement Arts are mostly based on sustained speed over a long period and efficient use of magicka to achieve the high speed they are capable of. Gracefulness of the steps are key towards achieving an effective use of these movement techniques. The key to Tsaesci Form Movement Arts is control over the magicka in and outside the body. Sky Steps Technique In Tsaesci word, this is known as Sora no Aruki. Based on the creation and synchronised activation of magicka platforms on the feet and hands in conjunction with parkour, this movement technique is what allows practitioners to seemingly leap off air, water and all sorts of surfaces as if they weighed nothing. As it depends on controlling the magicka present in the environment, it does not cost anything to use. This is the basic skill of movement used by all Tsaesci Spirit Pressure users, so it is the first to be learnt and mastered. There is no value in learning anything else if this is not known, as one wouldn't be able to execute any other technique. This ability can also be used to stand on thin air or liquid water as if it was solid ground, by simply maintaining the platform of magicka. The speed at which a user can travel with this is high and the distance covered is long, since this skill enhances both jump distance and stride length, but it is not particularly fast compared to some other techniques. The speed is determined by the user's proficiency. Known individuals who can use this include: * Princess Kasumi Itsuka * Ren Mikogami * Emperor Ryunnosuke Itsuka * Empress Ayaka Itsuka * Prince Tetsuya Itsuka * Shiori Inoue Thousand Ri Step In Tsaesci word, this is known as Senriho. It is the fastest possible movement skill that a Tsaesci Spirit Pressure user can use. This ability works by launching the user via expelling magicka in a fixed direction and then dragging the user along with the magicka, which acts as a film of magicka around the body to decrease friction to nothing. It can be used to travel in any direction so long as there are no obstacles. Using this requires input of the user's own magicka, but it is not a lot. It is a skill found frequently among the Royal Clan and Guardian Clans of the Tsaesci as they have the necessary aptitude, strength and magical power to use this many times in rapid succession with no fatigue. This ability moves so fast the user appears to become a haze and vanish, reappearing at their destination. The weakness of this is the relatively short range per use, as only a single step is used to cover a relatively long distance in an instance. The skill is easy to pick up but difficult to master. The distance covered is determined by the user's proficiency. Known individuals who can use this include: * Princess Kasumi Itsuka * Prince Tetsuya Itsuka * Emperor Ryunnosuke Itsuka * Empress Ayaka Itsuka * Ren Mikogami Three Dimensional Unrestricted Movement A special extension of the Sky Steps Technique, which coats the surfaces of the limbs with ambient magicka and then uses this to generate an attractive force between the user and any chosen surface. This allows the user to easily stick to the surface, defying gravity itself. A Tsaesci Spirit Pressure user can use this to easily run along walls or latch on them. It is not exactly a useful skill for traversal given the plethora of other techniques available, but it is completely silent and allows one to latch against walls without any tools. This makes it a valuable skill for stealth and leaves no traces of the user's movements. It also allows one to wait in positions that would otherwise be impossible, such as stuck to a wall. Known users include: * Princess Kasumi Itsuka * Ren Mikogami Wings of the Crane In Tsaesci word, this is known as Zuru no Tsubasa. It is the foundation of true aerial movement for a Tsaesci Spirit Pressure user. This ability manifests magicka as material wings of light and spreads it from the back, allowing gliding on said wings. With advanced control of magicka, one can even use the wings to fly and levitate. It requires magicka to use and the technique is not easy to learn or master. The ability manifests white wings from the user's back and changes their control midair, allowing them far improved maneuverability without manifesting any magicka platforms to leap off, with real time control that can ensure directional change at any moment. The cost of using this is determined by the user's proficiency, as is the flight speed and turning radius. A skilled user will be able to use this without incurring any net cost, with the magicka regenerating at the rate it is used. Known individuals who can use this include: * Ren Mikogami (originally incomplete, gained flight after increasing power) * Prince Tetsuya Itsuka (can fly) * Emperor Ryunnosuke Itsuka (can fly) Snake Shedding Skin A unique Tsaesci movement talent combined with Spirit Pressure manipulation, it combines high speed movement over very short ranges and expulsion of a shell of Spirit Pressure to maintain an illusory shape for a fleeting moment. This allows a Tsaesci practitioner to essentially "shed" their image as a thin illusion of Spirit Pressure, tricking the eyes of the opponent as they position themselves out of sight. The Thousand Ri Step is the foundation of this technique and required to learn it. The result of this is the ability to leave afterimages of the Spirit Pressure practitioner, which can easily fool the eyes of anyone, especially in the heat of battle where there isn't much time to think. Although the illusion lasts for but a few seconds at best, Spirit Pressure practitioners fight at such high speeds it can be considered a long time in their battles. Skilled users can even leave multiple afterimages or change the timings of their attacks to disrupt the flow of the opponent in combat. If the practitioner's spirit pressure is dense and strong enough, the afterimage can be made nearly tangible and gains the capability to not just fool the sense of sight, but all five senses. Known practitioners of this ability include: * Ren Mikogami Flying Dragon's Ladder Ka Po Tun Form Movement Arts The Ka Po Tun Form Movement Arts are different from the Tsaesci as they focus more on burst speed and transferring the momentum into attack. It is not so much a skill for transportation as it is a skill for attacking and destroying the enemy while ensuring they cannot escape. The key to Ka Po Tun Form Movement Arts is explosive use of magicka to ensure very high burst speeds, at the expense of sustained movement. Pouncing Tiger Technique This is the Ka Po Tun equivalent of the Thousand Ri Step used by the Tsaesci, but the mechanics are different. Using the same base as the Path Creating Steps, the practitioner creates a point of Spirit Pressure under their feet and proceeds to vent the Spirit Pressure forcefully while a film of Spirit Pressure covers the whole body and reduces resistance to nothing. This allows for extremely fast instantaneous acceleration to a very high speed, but the creation of a film separate from the thrust force makes it more expensive. It is actually slower, but can move a longer distance compared to the Tsaesci equivalent. The speed of the skill is not high enough to make the user fully vanish from human perception and instead makes them appear like a smear or blur. It still has limited range and cannot be used to travel over very long distances in a single use. The distance covered is decided by the user's skill. Known Practitioners include: * Ryu Jin Woo * Ryu Min Yeon Path Creating Steps This is a technique similar to the Tsaesci Sky Steps technique. The user creates platforms of magicka and moves by leaping off the platforms. The difference is that while the Tsaesci's technique consumes the platform to provide additional impetus to the user, the Ka Po Tun version expels magicka from the limb to blast off the platform, allowing higher speed than the Tsaesci technique but also making it cost magicka for full speed. The platforms are flexible in usage and can be maintained using the world's magicka alone, so a Ka Po Tun user can casually make a string of platforms to walk in air without any magicka usage or levitate by standing on thin air. It does not have an innately high magicka usage and thus can be used for high speed long distance travel. Known Practitioners include: * Ryu Jin Woo * Ryu Min Yeon Soaring Eagle Stalking Panther Technique A technique that wraps the legs in Spirit Pressure and reduces the weight of the user to zero. The Spirit Pressure around the legs also serve to nullify all noise, making the user's footsteps completely silent. Steps become so light they do not disturb the environment, making it impossible to detect the user without direct sight or the ability to sense the flow of Spirit Pressure. While the Stalking Panther Technique is normally used for stealthy approaches, it is capable of allowing the user to walk on normally impossible to traverse surfaces, like quicksand, thin tree branches or even water itself. The skill itself is quite hard to fully master as it requires perfect unification of Spirit Pressure movement with the movement of the legs. It cannot be used to defy gravity, though. Known users of such a technique include: * Ryu Jin Woo * Ryu Min Yeon Kamal Form Movement Arts Appearances * Echoes of the Orient Trivia * The Akaviri Movement Techniques are based on "Qinggong" (Lightweight Skill) that is frequently seen and used in Wuxia and Xianxia novels. Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Echoes of the Orient